Lessons from the younger generation
by phantom.ryder
Summary: [Meg x Jo][Shoujoai] One calm morning, Amy feels the need to teach, Jo feels the need to learn and three others just hope no shots have to go off. Plotless humour and fluff.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Amy, Kyohei and Sei were all in the kitchen sharing somewhat companionable silence when the eldest decided to let loose a question…

"Hey Amy, about Meg and Jo… do those two give off some sort of budding relationship vibe to you at all?," Sei asked the younger girl.

"What? No, not really," the computer wiz replied.

"Oh? It must just be me then," Sei said as she returned to what she was reading.

--

Amy looked over at Kyohei's smiling eyes and shrugged at him before rolling her eyes at Sei.

"Umm, I meant no as in they don't just give off a _vibe_… those two are outright dating. Geez Sei where the heck have you been?"

The still smiling Kyohei nodded absent mindedly as he searched for the specific spice he was after.

"Even I gathered that," he said. "And I'm just the food guy slash part-time rescue mission assistant."

Sei, shocked at how unleader-ish her subordinates recent information had made her feel just 'hmmed' and nodded, throwing in an 'I see' for good measure.

--

"You see? What exactly do you see?," Jo asked as she walked in, closely followed by Meg.

"Yeah, what the heck are you people talking about this time? Is there a fight or something coming up? Do I have to get kidnapped again? Because seriously, I'd rather not get kidnapped again."

"Geez, just don't tell me you guys have been planning odd things for us," Jo said while trying to ignore all talks of kidnapping. "I really hate it when you guys plan odd things for us."

"You better not be!," Meg said in a warning tone. "As you all know, Jo here is very good with guns."

Kyohei gulped before stuttering out his next appeasing sentence.

"Well, we weren't talking about much were we guys?," he said trying to keep the girls good with guns as calm as possible.

"Yeah! That's right, we weren't talking about that much at all," Sei agreed as nonchalantly as possible. "Just budding relationships…"

"And food and rescue," Kyohei added.

--

The older two then looked at Amy, sure that she would follow up with a similar un-incriminating statement.

Unfortunately… Amy's statement was a little different from what Sei and Kyohei were expecting.

"We were actually just talking about how you guys were out rightly dating," the younger girl said without missing a beat, or even looking up from her computer screen that she was currently working from.

"What?," a surprised Jo asked. "We're not dating! Meg, tell them we're not dating!"

"Umm Jo, are you really going to stand there and try to tell me that you didn't actually think we were dating?"

"We're dating?"

Meg looked at the girl with an amused expression on her face. Jo who seemed so cool about all other situations seemed to be unraveling before her eyes.

It took all Meg's in-built self control to not hug the girl and continuously proclaim how cute she found her.

Amy on the other hand, who was equally amused at the situation, also had a word for Jo, though it wasn't exactly 'cute'.

"Jo seriously, are you going to get it yet or do you really need me to say Duh?," the younger girl asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

Jo then put on a thoughtful look while rubbing the back of her neck. She was genuinely unsure of what was happening and felt the need to regain control of the situation.

'Ok, ok, I have no idea what's going on, but ok don't panic… I'll just try and approach this logically,' she thought in her head.

"Well I do rescue you a lot," she said slowly, while focusing on Meg. "And we do… hug frequently."

"And you also make out in public, plus you're head over heels in love with each other," Amy added confidently.

At that little statement, both Sei and Kyohei readjusted their positioning to see if it was necessary for one of them to jump on Jo to prevent her from destroying Amy and the other to jump on Amy to prevent her from being destroyed.

Luckily for all concerned, destroying anything was the furthest thing from the mind of a still confused Jo.

"We do _not_ make out in public!," the girl said, while letting out a very uncharacteristic whine.

"In private then geez, cut me some slack!," Amy said with the tone of someone who had just thrown her arms up in the air in pure exasperation. "Seriously, I'm just trying to add a little drama to the situation with all your being in love and everything!"

"Well that is true," Kyohei said.

Sei beside him nodded.

"Even I have to admit that, you two are pretty big with the love."

"The _deep_ love," Sei finished.

--

"Geez, what are you people still doing here?"

"Cooking," Kyohei replied automatically.

"Meddling," Amy said naturally, her eyes glued back onto her screen.

"I'm just pretending to be a lot more serious than I have the energy for," Sei replied.

Jo turned to Meg in order to share a well earned exasperated sigh and eye-roll with the girl. Unfortunately Meg merely smiled and shrugged.

"Me? Oh, I'm just waiting for the food," she said.

"I didn't ask you to explain…"

"That's probably because you guys can read each other's minds," Amy said. "That's actually pretty cool."

"Hmm I agree," Kyohei said. "That is pretty cool."

Sei nodded her head in spite of herself.

"It must be the deep love."

--

Jo shook her head slightly to try and get her thoughts in some sort of order and try to keep them from being… well, blank.

"Meg, I need to talk to you," she said simply.

Grabbing the girl's hand, Jo pulled her out of their trailer and outside for some much needed fresh air and deep breathing exercises.

--

"Talk? Geez I think they should have just used their deep love connection," Amy said when the two closed the door behind them.

Kyohei smiled at the brilliance of the combined genius and stupidity of the younger girl before him.

"You do know that Jo is very good with guns right?," he asked her with a smile.

"And you should also know that she has quite a few of them," Sei added.

"Yeah but Jo would never shoot me," Amy said confidently.

"As true as that is… Meg might just hit you with the handle or something," Kyohei offered, not unexpectedly.

"Although, I do commend your people reading skills Amy," Sei said. "You must have picked up on their connection."

"Wow, trust you to make the love thing sound as boring as possible," Amy observed.

"Hmm, yes well that was rather boring wasn't it? What _is_ with me?," Sei mused aloud.

"You see? You see! I'm saying very logical things here and all I get is a confused look from Jo, this annoying amused one from Meg and these weird 'shut the hell up' looks from you two! You guys are supposed to be the adults here people, and you need to deal with adult matters in same ways other adults would. Meg and Jo should stop with the confused looks and go forth and make out in public!"

"Umm you know Amy," Kyohei started carefully. "I understand that you're the computer wiz kid and everything… and as such you really have to spend a lot of time on the computer but… and please don't take this the wrong way… are you visiting some websites you shouldn't be?"

"The boy poses a good question there Amy. For all our sakes just… stay away from all websites that advertise through extensive use of pop-ups."

"I really thought you guys couldn't get any more boring and incredibly crossing the borderline ridiculous but… oddly enough, it looks like I'm wrong…"

--

"Umm are you ok there?," Meg asked Jo who didn't quite know what to say. "I really think you're over thinking this by the way," she added with a smile.

"But if we're dating, shouldn't I… you know… have known?"

At that, and at the still very cute expression Jo happened to be wearing, Meg let out a giggle. And this time she didn't stop herself from pulling the girl into a hug.

"Is this why you watch all those ridiculous horrors? Because real life and love scares you more?," she asked in a teasing tone.

"I really think I should have known I mean, Amy knew."

"Amy's a genius."

"Kyohei knew."

"Kyohei is a very sensitive young man, I think he gets these things easier than a girl would sometimes."

"_Sei_ knew."

"Ok, so you've got me there. But if it makes you feel any better… the other two probably told her."

"The other two should have told me!"

Meg looked into Jo's eyes and for a moment, she chose to drop her teasing tone.

"Hey… why exactly is this bothering you so much?"

Jo was about to drop her eyes but the intensity she saw in Meg's own forced her to hold the other girl's gaze.

"This isn't just a teasing game to you is it?," Meg asked softly.

"I don't… we don't live the safest lives imaginable you know. And… I'm just so, I just don't understand what I've been doing wasting all this time doing nothing when I should have been busy being elated that I was going out with you!"

Taking Jo's hand in her own, Meg turned her head to the side and offered the girl a smile.

"And what exactly are you doing now?," she asked.

"What?," Jo asked, her cheeks colouring at Meg's tone.

"Are you really willing to waste anymore time?"

"Uh…"

Leaning in, Meg decided to deliver her next statement in a low whisper. Of course her mouth was so close to Jo's ear, she had no need to say it any louder at all…

"Really Jo instead of wasting your time worrying about nothing in particular, you really should try to do something more… productive…"

--

From the slightly open trailer door, three sets of eyes were peeking at the newly made official, out rightly dating couple.

"Hey, what are they doing? I can't see, Kyohei move your head!," Amy said in an annoyed fashion.

"Actually, a more interesting question is… what the heck are we doing watching them?," Kyohei shot back with a sheepish smile.

"Hey! I see them now!," Amy said happily. "Finally! We get to see some adult…"

"For the love of all that is holy Amy, let not the word 'action' leave your mouth," Sei said with a cringe.

"Fine, fine," the younger girl said. "But at least let me take some pictures… just in case Jo still doesn't get it after this."

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry about that anymore," Kyohei said.

"I'm pretty sure she gets it now," Sei added with a nod.

Amy let out another mischievous laugh, "Getting it more like…"

"Kyohei," Sei said simply. "You know what to do."

"Right," the young man replied. "Disconnect all internet connections?"

"Absolutely."

--

AN: Thanks for taking the time to read this! Apologies for askew characterizations, this is my first shot at Burst Angel XD I hope someone managed to enjoy this!!


End file.
